blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Shopping Spree
Write the text of your article here! This starts with Bubbles watching TV and sees a comercial of the new mall that is about 20 stories tall. She screams and tells her sisters. Buttercup then says "Why do you want to go to a stupid mall? Can you believe her Blossom. Blossom?" But when she turns around she sees Blossom giggling with Bubbles. Buttercup says "UGGGHH, I guess I'll go too. But only if we invite the boys". "Ok" said Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup knocks on the Rowdyruff Boys' door. "Oh, hey Buttercup, *blushes slightly*" said Butch. "Uh hey, *blushes*" said Buttercup, "Umm, listen would you and your brothers like to go to the new mall with us". "But Buttercup, I thought you hated shoping. The only time you shop is either for video games or skateboard," said Butch. "Yeah, but my sisters forced me into it. So you in?" "Yea, I'm in." Butch tells his brothers. "Wanna go?" "Sure if they are going," said Boomer. "You dimwit, they invited us," Brick insulted. "Oh, yeah were in," said Brick. Butch calls Buttercup and says that they're comming. "Guys, the boys are coming," said Buttercup. "Ooh, this will so much fun," said Bubbles and Blossom. The next day. "Hey Brick, let's go see the books in the library," said Blossom. "Ok, see you guys later," responded Brick. "Ohh, this will be fun. Let's go to the arcade, Buttercup." *blushes* "Ok. Bye guys," she responds. "Alright, Boomer, let's go to that new clothes store where they have the new french designer outfits," Bubbles said. "Okay," said Boomer. When Bubbles saw the last blue sparkle dress that was just in her budget, she ran for it untill she noticed Brat was also racing. She flew as fast she could, but so did Brat. They both grabbed the dress and start fighing. "Alright, well fight for it," Brat said. "Fine," said Bubbles. She handed to the manager to save it. They started fighting. Bubbles shot her with Eye Beam, but she dodged it. Brat sends out fire, but Bubbles sends it back with a Sonic Scream. "That dress is mine!!" screamed Bubbles. She gave the biggest Sonic Scream she ever could and sent Brat flying. "Yay," Bubble yahoo. Bubbles giggles, buys the dress and ends up with Boomer to a resturaunt. "Ahahaha, I got you. I beat you!" said Buttercup. "That's only because you're good at this game," said Butch. "Okay, let's play another game," said Buttecup. They both reach for the same controller and their hands touch. "Umm,"*blushes alot* Buttercup said. Butch blushed. They almost kiss but stop. "Here, you can take this one," (blushes). "Yeah, but it's getting late. Lets go." "Wow, Brick, read this book." "Here, let me see," said Brick. Their hands also touch. She laughs and hugs him. "What was that?" Brick said. "Well, that book is a love book." He also laughs and hugs back and said, "let's go home." They all had a crazy day and told each other bye.